Don't Rush Time
by Fangirl-With-An-OTP
Summary: When a girl falls from the sky she has a mission, she must find the Winchester's to get back home. Rated T for languge
1. Chapter 1: Where or When in the world?

When the angels fell a small angel girl fell.

In her arms was a bag.

All it had in it were 2 books, a pencil, a pen, a wallet, a phone, and an address.

CHAPTER:1 Where or when in the world?

Place: Unknown Time: 9:55-12:00 P.M Date: 6/2/15

Isabella got up from the muddy puddle she fell in. She opened the bag and got out her phone, it was already 10:00pm.

"Owww," Isabella complained to herself, "I really shouldn't have messed with dad's portal," she sighed, "oh well."

The girl looked at her surroundings, where was she?

When she looked up she saw a street lamp, at least she wasn't in the dark. As she continued to look her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see better.

Finally she was able to make out a few figures in the dim light, a swing set, a slide, a sand box, and a bench.

Without a minutes waste she plopped on to the bench and set her bag on her lap searching in its contents.

"No food, Great."

She took out her phone again to see exactly where she was. Caddo, Oklahoma. Awesome, now how was she going to travel to Kansas if all she had was $13.00? She could fly but her father always told her to do so only in emergencies.

"I'll worry about that later, I am hungry."

She looked around, there must be some restaurant or fast food joint around here.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?"

Isabella turned around to see a police officer leaning on his police car.

"Yes indeed I am, my father wanted to meet me in a restaurant around this area would you be so kind as to give me directions to the nearest one?" she lied.

"I like your manners young lady, of course the nearest one is the dairy queen three blocks to the right, would you like a ride?"

"No thanks, but thank you kind sir."

"Least I can do, you be safe alright."

Isabella nodded, "I will, oh and one last thing."

"Yes?"

"What year is it?"

"2015 miss."

"Thank you."

"Welcome, just doing my job," and with that the officer got in his car and left.

"2015 huh? Year of the fallen angels," she mumbled to herself, "Well my stomach isn't going to feed its self! Might as well get a head start."

She got up and stretched. As she swung the bag over her shoulders she was already walking.

She was still in the outfit she had been in since she left a shirt, a sweat shirt, leggings under a pair of denim shorts, and flats. Not much, at least it was warm.

**DAIRY QUEEN **was in big letters at the building Isabella stopped at. She took out her phone and her wallet. Luckily she didn't lose anything when she fell.

She stood in front of the door waiting for it to open. Was it not automatic? Every restaurant door was automatic in 20- _Ohh, _she thought,_ this was 2015._ So she opened the door and pretended nothing happened.

"May I help you?" a teenage girl who looked older than her asked.

"Uhh… yes I would like a large cheese burger with extra bacon and onions, and French fries, please."

"Ok would that be to go or for here?"

"To go please."

"Got it, it will only be a minute."

Isabella made her way to the restrooms to wash her hands. When she got in she looked in the mirror, she was a wreck. Her hair was super poufy due to the unexpected humidity. Her clothes had mud splashes all over them from when she fell. The only things clean were her bracelets.

She stepped out just as the cashier called her order. She was happy to find out that she only spent three dollars.

She looked for a place to eat her food; she could go back to the park, no too many animals.

She searched a little longer until she found an empty house with a for sale sign posted on the only window. She could eat and stay the night in there. Perfect.

She picked the lock quietly making sure no one could hear. CLICK, she was in. As she stepped inside the floor boards creaked, sending a shiver up her spine. She looked for a light switch; this place wasn't too old but not new. At last she had found it!

The light spread like a blanket, covering every inch of the room. Isabella looked at the room she was in as she walked around she found a table, in which she set her things on.

After she had finished eating half of her meal, saving some for tomorrow to save money, she put the rest in the fridge and yawned. It was late, 12:00pm. She laid down on the floor and slowly drifted to sleep, wrapping herself with her wings, it was summer so she wasn't cold, just determined.


	2. Chapter 2: Just great!

CHAPTER 2: Just great!

Place: Road Time: 10:30-12:30P.M Date: 6/2/15

"Sammy don't worry it wasn't worth it, calm down," Dean reassured him. They were in the Impala driving back to the bunker; Sam was fine now that he abandoned the trials. The only thing wrong with him was his breathing and the ache all over his body.

Sam's breathing started to slow down. "What about Crowley?"

"In the trunk don't worry."

"You're worried about something yourself Dean so don't tell me not to worry!"

"Good point."

"What are you worried about Dean?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow.

"C-Cas." Dean stuttered, Sam couldn't see it but Dean was blushing.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Have you looked out the window for the past thirty minutes!?"

"No." Sam shifted and looked outside.

"Are those?"

"Yes Sam angels, the angels are falling!"

"But h-"

"I don't know Sammy," Dean's voice cracked at the last word.

"We'll have to keep an eye out." Sam said.

'_Back in black, I hit the sack!' _Dean's phone rang.

Dean answered it while Sam turned his head to the window, lost in thoughts of Jessica, hell, Crowley, and other things. He was interrupted with a "WHAT," coming from Dean.

"Who is it?" he whispered to Dean.

"Hold up Kevin I'm putting you on speaker phone," Dean moved the phone away from his ear pressing the speaker icon and putting it on the arm rest in between them.

"Ok now Kev slow down."

As Kevin told them about the alarms and the lights Dean would only responded in grunts keeping both eyes on the road. "We just got in Lebanon we'll see you in a few, ok?" Sam softly said careful not to make Kevin any more frantic.

"Yeah, be careful," Kevin whispered before hanging up.

Even though it was hot out the bunker stayed cool because of it being underground. When the boys walked in Kevin was making food.

The boys talked about the bunker situation while they ate. After dinner Sam started to clean the table.

Dean yawned, "What time is it?"

Sam and Kevin both checked their watches.

"12:00p.m," they both said at once.

"I'll get Crowley out of the trunk and put him in the 'dungeon'," Dean announced.

"Wait you brought Crowley here!" Kevin shouted.

"Relax Kev he's good can hardly move we overdosed him so much." Sam assured. "What with?" Kevin was looking at Sam straight in the eyes as Dean went out to the garage to get Crowley out of Baby.


	3. Chapter 3:Truths and Lies

CHAPTER 3: Truths and lies.

Place: Atoka, Oklahoma Date: 6/2/15 Time: 10:45-11:56 P.M

"Lola, baby, please."

"I can't keep doing this anymore Richard," the woman was short and blond, and what seemed like in her late 20's.

"I'm sorry but work has been busy and I can't come home right now, just one more day. Please?"

"Oh alright one more day," she grunted, though she was smiling.

"Oh thank you so much sweetie, when I come back we'll go to Beaver's ben and go camping! And stay up past midnight and have the time of our lives. Got it?"

She chuckled, "Got it, love you, goodnight."

"Tomorrow, darling, tomorrow."

She hanged up and went back to the laundry humming a soft tune as she did so.

Lola walked in the kitchen; she opened the pantry door and got out some cake mix, singing this time.

She turned around and put them on the counter bending over to get a bowl to mix it all.

As she was straitening up when she heard it, the door to the kitchen creaking. Then a long low moan. She quickly turned around to find nothing there, so she went back to what she was doing.

"Get a grip Lola," she mumbled to herself.

"Lola," something hissed

Ok now she was spooked. She turned around again to see someone was there. Only to her horror was a person a pale sickly person, a woman who looked years younger than herself.

"A-Are you o-ok?" she said trying not to faint right there and then.

"Lola."

This time the woman was... Walking? No. Running? No. She was glitching!

Lola backed up into the wall and whimpered.

"You must… you must pay the price," the woman whispered.

"Wait," Lola was sobbing now, "Please no… Please!"

The woman stared at her and put her hand through Lola's body, impaling her.

Lola just stared at the other woman with wide eyes, before dropping dead.

Place: Caddo, Oklahoma Time: 8:08 A.M- ?:? ?.? Date:6/3/15

Earlier that morning Isabella had cleaned up the mess and left after packing her stuff. On her way out she made sure to lock the door leaving no hints that someone was there.

Now she was sitting on a bench drinking a cold Frappuccino from the gas station nearby. The newspapers at the gas station were free so she grabbed one on her way out for a little history lesson.

The words **SURPRISE METEOR SHOWER! **Were on the front page with a picture of last night's sky under it.

"So, that's what they're calling it," she chuckled lightly and got out her phone checking the time.

"Why do I even wake up so early?" She asked herself in mid yawn.

She was still scanning the paper when she saw an interesting article.

"27 year old Lola Bricking found murdered in locked apartment, hmm looks interesting. Where is it?"

She searched for addresses, city name, zip code, something.  
"Atoka, well that's not far, might as well stop there on my way to Kansas, I smell a hunt."

"Ticket to Atoka please."

"Sure thing Miss, enjoy the train."

"Thank you."

Isabella was taking the train to Lawrence, Kansas, she would have to find some other way to get to Lebanon after that.

She chose this trip because it stopped in Atoka for three days, giving her enough time to figure it out and deal with it.

Her father taught her the ways of the hunter since she was 2. So she was almost, maybe even, better then him.

As she boarded the train she put the ticket in her wallet, careful not to lose it.

She sat on the left side of the car at picked a seat facing the front. Isabella quietly looked out the window while the other passengers boarded, and the conductor shouting their leave.

The trip to Atoka was longer then expected so by the time it arrived at the station lunch was on her mind.

After getting her food Isabella thought about where she wad going to staying to stay.

"Little girl?" A thick Russian accent asked.

Isabella snapped out of her trance and looked up. The conductor was towering over her with his twig-like structure.

"Do you have a place to stay? I saw you board the train with no one and sit by yourself. Are you parents here?"

She shyly shook her head.

"Thought so. You can stay in the bed car this weekend ok?" The man smiled

Isabella smiled back, "Thank you."

"Least I can do here," he handed her a $20.00 bill.

"I can't take money from you-"

" I have a daughter at home so I know how you girls love to go shopping, and exploring please take it."

She accepted the money, "Thank you so so so so much!"

The man smiled and walked away shouting, "Curfew's 10:00P.M!"

Isabella was still grinning when she waved and left the station port.

The humid summer air was doing her no good her hair was moist and poufy so it was in her face. She constantly had to tuck it behind her ears.

"Garnish Dr." Isabella told the bus driver as she took her seat.

She watched as the tree's went by row by row. She liked the bunker, she knew the place like the back of her hand having growing up in it.

But she knew that her room didn't exist, she didn't even exist not until 2018. She missed 2029, the year she was from.

She started to hum the lullaby her dad used to sing to her when she was scared or worried, stuck in her own world where her parents were sitting next to her on the train, talking about their next hunt, purposely being sappy in front of her making her scrunch her nose in disgust.

"You like the Beatles?"

Isabella looked away from the window and at turned to the woman who spoke. She was a little short for her age, and she had shoulder length hair, red hair, with bangs. Isabella immediately recognized her.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed as she hugged Charlie tight.

"Sorry, but have we met?"

Isabella smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ok," she hesitated, "I'm from the year 2029.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions Anyone?

CHAPTER 4: Questions Anyone?

Place: Some Bus Time: ?:? ?.? Date: 6/3/15

"Of course you do, you've met my parents."

"I have?"

"Oh yeah, when I'm from you practically live at their house."

Charlie looked confused, "I forgot to ask you, who are you're parents."

Isabella bit her lip in thought, if she told her it could threaten her existence, oh well why not risk it YOLO right?

"Castiel and Dean Winchester."

Charlie nodded and chuckled before realization hit her, "So that means-"

"I'm a Winchester so I'm cursed, Isabella cut offed.

"No, that I was right!" she exclaimed with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well yeah it was a match made in heaven, father was literally made for dad, you know how he's the angel of Thursday," Charlie nodded, "We'll dad was born on a Thursday."

Nodded, again as she rummaged in the backpack she had been carrying, "Snacks?" she offered, Isabella took the bag of Lays and started eating it, slowly.

"Sorry do you not like chips or something?" Charlie asked in fear that she had done something wrong.

"No it's just that father hates it when I eat unhealthy foods such as chips," she swallowed, "But dad doesn't care he always use to take father and me to the ice cream parlor."

"Use to?"

Isabella sighed, "I am 14 years away from my time, and 2 years from my creation," she hung her head, "That's why I need to find my parents. They'll know what to do."

Charlie smiled sadly, "We'll lucky for you I'm going to the Winchesters to wanna stay with me? I'm staying in the train tonight too."

"Sure! I will after I go on this hunt tonight."

Charlie looked at her as if she was insane, "Bye yourself!?"

"Of course, I can deal with a small hunt, it's not the apocalypse," Isabella shrugged.

"I going to come with, Dean and Cas would probably want that." She confirmed.

"So," Charlie chirped, "Answer some questions for me."

"Ok."

"Do I get married?"

"Yes."

"Are they hot?"

"I suppose Aunt Jody is pretty attractive in a reasonable sense."

"Next, does Sam stay a bachelor?"

"No he marries Gabriel."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Earlier you said your creation, were you crested or born?"

"Created, by god he made me an angel I'm mostly angel but I have a good amount of human DNA, well enough to make me have their habits. I was a wedding gift; my parents were married on the 18th of September so god created me on the 4th of that very month, any other questions?"

"Do you have angel powers?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you use that to go home?"

"They have my year in lock down you have to use a portal to get to it."

"Can you go to parallel universes?"

"Yes."

"Ok that's it," She looked out the bus window, "Is this where you're getting off?"

Isabella nodded getting up, this was going to be fun.


End file.
